it_gets_realfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:HayleeMonroe/Degrassi The Lost Generation Season One Part One
''Spoilers Alert! '' Season One: '“Part one; It’s About To Get Real!” ' · Episode 1: Jack has to deal with the fact that his mom and dad died and he also has a hard time adjusting to living with Emma and Spinner. Demi moves from California, she has to live with her aunt and Uncle Emma and Spinner, but when she gets there she learns that Jack and her are going through the same thing, both losing their parents. With Demi’s arrival Isabella feels like she is losing her best friend, Jack so she sets out to play a joke on Demi, but things go too far. · Episode 2: Demi and Jack are making it through their pain okay but will Jack’s parent’s funeral push him over the edge? Demi is embarrassed by Isabella’s prank and sets out to hurt her back, leading to a cat fight. Isabella makes up with Demi and her, Jack, and Demi all becomes friends. · Episode 3: Jack and Isabella get drunk and take Emma’s car out for a ride which leads to them hitting someone with Emma’s car. Sutton tries copes with her father’s issues, but he takes things too far. Alexander learns a big secret, he is adopted. · Episode 4: Jack’s and Isabella’s lives are turned upside down when they learn the guy they hit is dead. Sutton learns she is pungent, but worst of all by her dad. Alexander looks for his real parents, but he can’t find them it’s as if they don’t want to be found. · Episode 5: It’s the first day of school! Seven wants Juliana back but Juliana is dating Daniel, but he won’t stop until he gets her. Jack and Isabella begin to get texts from a blocked number saying they know what they did and they must do what they say at all times or everyone will know all there dirtiest secrets. Alec likes Stefanie but Stefanie fells Alec is too immature so she begins to date online. · Episode 6: Seven begin to threaten Juliana’s and Daniel’s life. Jack and Isabella go on a camping field trip where Jack reviles a big secret to Isabella , he is gay, and worst of all he has to share a tenet with the guy he likes Samuel, him and Samuel have a gay sexual expectance. Stefanie goes to meet her online lover but he’s not who she thought he was and he kidnaps her. · Episode 7: Jack’s doesn’t do one thing the blackmailer tells him to and they hang pictures of Jack and Samuel having sex all over Degrassi. Aria doesn’t like the fact that her brother has what she wants, Jack so she sets out to ruin their relationship. Isabella gets rejected by the guy she likes and thinks it is because she is too fat so she starts and eating disorder. · Episode 8: Jack and Samuel fight, because of what the blackmailer did and Jack has to tell Samuel about the blackmailer. Aria thinks of ways to break Jack and Samuel up. Isabella is forced to tell Andrew about her eating disorder because the blackmailer makes her. · Episode 9: Alec learns that Stefanie was kidnapped and wants to find out by whom. Sergio feels like the third wheel in Daniel’s and Juliana’s love life and turns to cutting for advice. Seven forces Juliana to get a job as a stripper to help him get money for his gang and drugs, he forces Daniel to shoplift. A Sutton mom comes back and sees Sutton is pungent but is she ready to find out by whom? · Episode10: Alec is still on the lookout for Stefanie, he finds out where she went to meet the guy by breaking into her lap-top, he goes there to screech for clues. Daniel is caught shop-lifting and is put in mall jail. Sutton and her mom call the cops on her dad, but he takes them hostage. · Episode 11: Aria tells her brother that she is having jack’s baby, thinking that will break them up. Andrew begins to take steroids to help him play sports better. Alexander is still looking for his mom, but he thinks he found her. · Episode 12: Aria is caught in a lie and losses’ the trust of her brother and is known around the whole school as the lying bitch. Andrew falls and hurts himself so he begins to take pills to cope with the pain and also contuse taking steroids. Alexander meets his real parents only there not actually them and they bring him to their house and try to rape him but he fights them off. · Episode 13: Sergio goes into the wrong bathroom to cut, and see a girl named Marley cutting also. Sutton finds it hard to hide her pungency from everyone at school. Demi additions for a movie and has sex with the casting director. · Episode 14: Sergio and Marley begin to date and decade cutting is wrong. Sutton and Aria begin a friendship. Demi learns she did not get the part and feels gross. · Episode 15: Everyone comes back from fall break! Juliana feels she needs to stop dating Daniel to keep him save. Isabella is killing herself because of her eating disorder. Jack and Samuel go on a night out but when the go near the spot where Jack and Isabella killed the man he starts to freak out. · Episode 16: Juliana breaks up with Daniel, and Daniel goes after Steven because of what he has done to their relationship. Isabella passes out in fort of the school, and her eating disorder is reviled by their blackmailer. Jack tells Samuel about why they have the blackmailer and who they killed, by what Jack doesn’t want to know is that that was Samuel’s cousin. · Episode 17: Things have been weird between Jack and Samuel after he learned that his uncle was who he hit. Alec is still looking for Stefanie and thinks he may have found her. Isabella is forced to check into rehab. · Episode 18: Samuel and Jack take a break, leaving Jack without his friend and without his boyfriend. Alec gets closer in finding Stefanie. Isabella is making progress in rehab. · Episode 19: Daniel is ready to start new but he still wants Juliana back. Isabella comes home, ready to begin a new life, but she still wants Andrew now even worst. Jack tries to win back Samuel, he tries everything. · Episode 20: Daniel gets Juliana back pissing Steven of even more. Isabella gets Andrew and they have sex right away. Samuel and Jack starts new not taking about their past. · Episode 21: Stefanie is raped by her kidnapper; she tries to get away but is caught before she can. Jack’s and Isabella’s blackmailer gets even more violent. Sutton’s dad gets out of jail and comes back for revenge. · Episode 22: Alec saves Stefanie from getting raped again after he finds her. Jack and Samuel and Isabella and Andrew go to the winter dance but Jack’s and Isabella’s blackmailer is there and he hits Isabella and Samuel with a car. Sutton comes home early from the dance and finds her dad trying to kill her mom what will she do? What do you think do you like this? Do you like this more then Vanderbilt or do you like Vanderbilt more then this? Category:Blog posts